


Helping Hands & Promises Kept: A Max Starfield Story

by ThreeBulletNecklace (That_L_Chap)



Series: Max Starfield [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jedi, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Romance, The Force, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_L_Chap/pseuds/ThreeBulletNecklace
Summary: Two weeks after leaving the Jedi Order, and three weeks after the death of Darth Chiaros and the attack on Coruscant, Max Starfield adjusts to a new life of boundless freedom and her blossoming relationship with one Chloe Price…





	Helping Hands & Promises Kept: A Max Starfield Story

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just couldn't leave this universe alone. This is the first of two one-shots I have planned between now and the as-yet-untitled sequel (if there's interest, that is), as there were a few plot threads from the first one that I didn't have enough space to address in the main fic. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can read said one-shot.
> 
> Thanks again to r_darkstorm for tolerating me second guessing myself with practically everything in this story.

**Helping Hands & Promises Kept: **

**A Max Starfield Story**

 

**Two weeks after leaving the Jedi Order, and three weeks after the death of Darth Chiaros and the attack on Coruscant, Max Starfield adjusts to a new life of boundless freedom and her blossoming relationship with one Chloe Price…**

“Okay, Max. I want you to pull back on the stick. _Gently_ , this time.”

Max Starfield furrowed her brow. Concentrated. Made her will known to the metal beast surrounding her. Then, with both hands, she pulled back on the flight stick.

With a sickening, stomach-dropping lurch, the Amber Star tilted sharply upwards on its axis, sending it into a heel-over-head spin.

“I said gently! _Gently_!” Chloe shrieked, holding onto her seat for dear life.

Max pushed the stick back down in a panic. Thankfully, that had the effect of cancelling out the spin.

Shorn of most of its momentum, the Corellian freighter drifted listlessly through space.

Once she had regained her breath and no longer felt the need to maintain a death grip on her chair, Chloe shot Max a look. “I did say gently, didn’t I?”

Max punched the scuffed leather of her own seat in frustration. “That _was_ gently!” She pouted. “This stupid thing just doesn’t know how to fly.”

“ _Whoa_ , whoa whoa. She didn’t mean it, baby, it’s okay.” Chloe said to her faithful ship, while giving the console a stroke.

“Sorry.” Max said, her arms crossed over her chest. “It’s just, I never thought flying would be this hard.”

Chloe reached across and placed her arm on Max’s bicep, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “Babe, it’s okay, you’re not gonna get it immediately, y’know? It takes hella practice, especially with a freighter like this one.”

Max sighed, and slumped back into the pilot’s chair. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I thought it would be kinda like driving a speeder, but it’s way different. There’s like, a hundred more buttons.”

Chloe laughed. “You got that right, and a ship like this has buttons galore.” She put her hands together and stretched them up above her head, wincing a little as a ripple of pops ran up the length of her spine. “C’mon, let’s go have a break. Even my amazing ass is getting tired of these seats.”

“Just a little longer,” Max protested, “I can get this, I know I can.”

“Max, we’ve been doing this for eight hours straight.” Chloe said, unable to keep a note of exasperation out of her voice. “You _need_ a break, girl.” 

“But…”

“No buts!” Chloe commanded her. The pilot levered herself out of her chair, and wrapped her arms around the back of Max’s, draping them over the Jedi’s chest. “We can pick it back up tomorrow, I promise.”

Max hesitated, not wanting to give up and feel like she had failed, but the prospect of a rest was tempting. 

“I could make it worth your while…” Chloe breathed into her ear, letting her bio-hand trail down Max’s torso to brush against her inner thigh.

Max’s breath wavered. Only for a second, but it was noticeable. 

Chloe, of course, didn’t fail to spot it.

“Something tells me you need a little ‘ _stress relief_ ’ as much as I do.” She purred, and laid a series of light, fluttery kisses on Max’s neck.

Max dropped her head back, unconsciously exposing more of her neck to Chloe’s lips. A soft sigh escaped her throat.

“C’mon, Max,” Chloe continued, “It’s been like two weeks. I'm about to explode over here. You can't tell me you don't want it as much as I do.” She finished, unable to keep from sounding just a little desperate. 

Max grimaced, in a way that showed she was equally aware of the amount of time that had passed since they had last made love. 

“I know… it's just, I thought things maybe needed to settle, and you needed to adjust to your new arm and-”

“Max.” Chloe interrupted. “It's just a robot arm. Doesn't mean my vagina's broken.” 

Max rolled her eyes. “You're still such a dick sometimes.”

“Yah, but you love me.” Chloe said, all grins again. 

Max raised an eyebrow at the pilot. “You're pulling the ‘love’ card already?”

“You're damn right I am.” 

The eyebrow climbed even higher. “You know that's emotional manipulation, right?”

“Yup. Now, you wanna go fuck each other's brains out or what?”

Max thought for a moment, and considered how she felt. After eight hours of constant flying practice, and getting virtually nowhere with it, she was now pretty sure she deserved something nice. And if that ‘something nice’ involved Chloe doing things - preferably with her tongue - to her more intimate parts, who was she to pass that up? 

“C'mere.” She said to Chloe. She tilted her head upwards, grabbed Chloe's collar and drew her down for an upside down kiss. 

Chloe happily obliged, and when Max nipped at her lower lip, she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. “Is that a yes?” She ventured, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. 

“Some stress relief _would_ be nice…” Max said suggestively. 

“‘Stress relief’, huh?” Chloe drew back, and tapped her chin. “I might have an idea about that.” She took Max's hand, and pulled her out of the pilot's seat.

“Lead the way, Captain.” 

Chloe stopped and turned back. “Okay, I _really_ like it when you call me that.” She said, a sly grin curling her lip. 

“Of course you do.” Max said, entirely unsurprised. 

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Starfield. Strip, and get on the bed, face down.”

Max stopped in her tracks, a look of confusion colouring her lightly freckled features. “Just like that? No foreplay or like, makeouts or anything?”

Chloe gave her a ‘ _don't question me_ ’ look. “This is the foreplay, dummy. Trust me, you're gonna like it.”

Max narrowed her eyes a little. “Okay, but for the record, I'm suspicious. Look at me, this is my suspicion face.”

“Noted. Now will you get naked already?”

“As you wish, _Captain_.” Max said, stressing the emphasis on Chloe's title. It obviously worked, as Chloe clenched her jaw, and curious gleam appeared in her endlessly blue eyes. 

Rather than carelessly throw her clothes off, Max decided to make it a little bit of a show for her lover. She shrugged her jacket off, making sure to arch her back and push her chest out as it slid down her arms. The boots came next, kicked into a corner with two elegant flicks of her legs. 

After the boots came the shirt. Max dragged it up and over her head, and when it was almost off, she snuck a look at Chloe, and was pleased to find the pilot's eyes were glued to her abs. Max made sure to flex as much as possible without seeming too obvious about it, and was rewarded with a none-too-subtle lip bite and forceful exhale. 

Chloe's eyes didn't linger too long on those delectable abs however, as her gaze immediately locked onto the waistband of Max's pants when she began undoing the buttons. 

When they were all unfastened, Max let the pants sag low, gave her hips a little shimmy, and let gravity do the rest of the work. They dropped to the floor, exposing her svelte legs. The ex-Jedi was still somewhat self conscious of the circular burn scar midway up her left thigh, where Chiaros had impaled her, but Chloe had already made it abundantly clear that she didn't mind about it, even admitting she “Kinda had a thing for scarred chicks. Plus it's like, a map of someone's life, you know?” With those words running through her brain, Max let her hips hitch out a little, basically presenting Chloe with the scarred side. 

“ _Damn_.” Chloe softly whispered. 

Even though she was clad in nothing but her underwear, Chloe's reaction still gave Max a burst of confidence. She stepped out of her pants, and felt for the Force. Chloe was then treated to the sight of Max's undergarments literally levitating themselves off her body. 

Now entirely naked, Max stepped forward, and planted her hands confidently on her hips. 

Chloe audibly swallowed. 

“Now, where was it you wanted me?” Max said, as sultry as she could allow herself to be. 

“Uh. Bed. On it. You.” Chloe managed to force out, though still with a noticeable quiver in her voice. 

“Oh, like this?” Max said, feigning innocence. She climbed onto the well-worn mattress and lay down sideways, supporting her head with one hand and draping the other over her hip, trailing gently over the inner vee. She was very aware that posing as such would have a considerable effect on her curves, something sure to affect Chloe even further. 

While Chloe was obviously trying to collect herself, a few thoughts involuntarily lasered their way through Max's brain. The first was that the old, good little Jedi she had been could never have been so blatantly forward. But the Jedi she had been had never known or been desired, either. Even though her feelings for Chloe were clear - and were obviously being reciprocated - being desired both sexually and romantically was still a concept she was trying to fully wrap her head around. It was a little scary, exciting, weird and exhilarating. Often all at once. It was an adventure, something to be treasured and worked out as it came. For now though, it was enough to know that, put simply, Chloe really fucking wanted her ex-Jedi ass. 

“Lie on your front.” Chloe said, her voice cutting through Max's brief introspection. The pilot appeared to have composed herself enough to give commands. 

“Like this?” Max rolled onto her stomach, allowing Chloe access to the entire length of her back. 

“Yeah, and put your head down on your arms.” Chloe ordered. 

Max did so, a little unsure of what Chloe was going for. The next thing she felt was the bed sag on either side of her waist as Chloe clambered into a kneeling position over her. 

“Alright, I've never done this with this hand before, so it might feel a little weird.” She heard Chloe say. 

Max frowned, confused. “Done what?”

When Chloe replied, Max could practically hear her smirking. 

“Oh my sweet summer child.” She said. “We're picking up from where we left off, like, forever ago.”

Max felt two hands; one flesh, and one made of a rhodium-trimantium composite alloy, place themselves firmly on her shoulders. Then, they began to knead. 

“ _Oh_.” Max said, finally getting it. 

Chloe chuckled, gently feeling her way around the muscles around Max's shoulder blades, experimenting with what her new arm was capable of. She applied a little more pressure, digging her thumbs into the pleasantly firm band of muscle just above Max's tricep, and was rewarded with a heavy, pleased exhale from her lover. 

For Max, the contrast between the two different hands - one soft and warm, the other hard and cool - was something that took a couple of minutes to become acclimated to. Though after the mechno-arm opened out a particularly hard knot she didn't even know she had, Max decided she rather liked it. 

And when Chloe ran her hands down her spine to stretch out the cramped muscles of her lower back, Max decided she _really_ liked it.

“ _Mm_ , fuck, Chloe.” 

“Max like?”

“Definitely. You better keep going.” 

“That’s the plan.”

Rather than respond with words, Max opted to let out a low moan instead. 

Chloe smirked to herself, and continued the massage, using the heels of her hands to work on Max’s glutes. 

Soon enough, Max was putty in her hands, with any and all semblances of coherency from the young ex-Jedi having completely departed. Seeing that Max was fully relaxed, and obviously in total trust of her touch, Chloe moved on to the second phase of her plan. She shifted off to one side, so that instead of straddling Max’s hips she was kneeling next to them. Once she was in position, she swept her hands down Max’s back once more - eliciting a noise that was basically a purr- then over the curve of her backside, coming to rest on the backs of Max’s upper thighs.

If Max missed the contact on her back, she didn't have time to show it, as Chloe immediately went to work on her thighs, turning her flesh into pleasurable jelly in mere seconds. Soon enough, Max was finding it hard to stop herself from rolling herself into Chloe's touch. 

It didn't help that with every long, slow stroke of her hands, Chloe edged ever closer to touching a part that Max was really beginning to want her to touch, and with that came a surge of wetness that instantly began to trail down her inner thighs. With another glide of her hands, Chloe’s fingers swept through the moisture, coming so close to Max’s core that she couldn’t prevent a half-choked sob from prying its way out of her throat.

She heard Chloe exhale in a rather specific manner, and she didn’t even have to look back to know Chloe would be looking down at her with a particularly smug expression she reserved for just such occasions.

Instead, Max resorted to pleading, which she knew was exactly what Chloe wanted.

“Chloe … _please_.” She whined.

“‘Please’ what?” Chloe said, sounding deliberately nonchalant.

Max inwardly sighed. So it was going to be like that.

“Please touch me.” She breathed, hoping that would be enough.

“I already am, you’ll have to be more specific.” Came Chloe’s reply.

Max could have screamed.

“You know what I mean!” She said, unable to keep her frustration from bleeding through. 

“Do I, Max?”

“Your fingers. Inside me. _Now_.” Max growled. 

“And that's all you had to say.” Chloe crooned.

When Chloe finally dragged her - human - fingers through dripping, glistening folds, Max almost cried. Her hips involuntarily bucked off the bed, automatically seeking more of Chloe's touch. 

“Oh so that's what you wanted.” Chloe teased her, sounding like she was barely containing herself from laughing. 

“Shut up and make me come.” Max panted, still rolling her hips into Chloe's hand, whose fingers were lazily circling Max's entrance. 

Instead of answering, Chloe took her index finger, and slid it agonisingly slowly past the slick ring of muscle, and into the luxurious heat of Max's sex.

Max groaned, low and deep in her throat. She arched her hips a little higher into the air, giving Chloe better access. 

“Spread your legs more.” Chloe ordered. 

Max did so. 

“Good girl.” She heard Chloe say. A shudder ran through her body; hearing Chloe praise her like that was _definitely_ doing something for her. But before she could mentally explore what that might mean, Chloe began slowly pumping her finger in and out, and coherent thought suddenly became a lot more difficult to perform. 

“ _Force_ …” Max moaned. Chloe was already hitting all the right spots. But, Max's need was so great it wasn't _quite_ enough. She whimpered, hoping Chloe would interpret the signal correctly. 

Fortunately for Max, she did. On the next retraction of the digit, Chloe added a second finger, and thrust a little harder, a little faster. Soon enough, Max was bucking into her hand, and rapidly turning into a sweating, gasping, uncontrolled mess. 

“Chloe… So good… Keep going!” Max managed to force out. 

In response, Chloe thrust harder, eliciting a high pitched, wonderful sounding squeal from the quivering ex-Jedi. 

Chloe could feel Max edging closer and closer to completely coming undone. Her inner walls were fluttering in an exceedingly telling way, and if the sudden flood of wetness was anything to go by, Max only a minute or two from flying over the edge. 

Naturally, Chloe decided to remove her hand.  

The pitiful, desperate whine Max let out when she did so almost broke Chloe's heart. 

“Chloe!” Max protested. “I was getting so close!” 

“Just wait a little longer,” Chloe said, “It's gonna be worth it, trust me.”

Max pouted, looking dubious. 

“Get on your knees.” Chloe ordered. “Face down, ass up, legs spread.”

Even though she was still a little suspicious, Max obeyed. 

When she was posed in the way Chloe wanted, Chloe moved to take up a kneeling position behind Max. She looked down, and almost immediately regretted her life choices, as Max being in that particular position - essentially presenting herself for Chloe - meant that Max's perfect, heart-shaped pillow of an ass was on glorious display. 

Chloe could have easily appreciated it for an eternity, and sorely wished Max had been ready for her sense-transmitting strap-on. 

But, she had a job to do, and she was going to do it to the best of her ability, even with the most spectacular butt she'd ever seen laid out right in front of her like some sort of magnificent sculpture. 

With the fingers of her left hand, Chloe collected some of the wetness still trickling from Max's sex in little rivulets, before pushing two fingers in once again. Max tensed for a second, but then relaxed with a deep sigh of satisfaction, and after a couple of thrusts, was moaning contentedly again. 

Chloe took that as a sign Max was ready, and leaned down in order to whisper in her ear. “I have a surprise for you.” She breathed. “I think you're gonna like it.”

“Y-yeah?” Max half gasped. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course… _Fuck_ , Chloe, you feel so good…”

“OK, I want you to relax, because I know you've never had this before, and it might feel weird at first.”

Max pushed back onto Chloe's hand, making her current needs abundantly clear. “If it makes me come, I don't care what it is.”

Chloe supposed she wasn't really going to get much clearer consent than that. She reached down, and with her mechanical hand, gently pushed through Max's outer folds until she found the ex-Jedi's clit. Max twitched a little on contact, but otherwise didn't display any signs of discomfort. 

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked. 

Max nodded. 

Using her thumb, Chloe poked a tiny hidden switch on the base of her middle finger, and activated her hand's newly installed vibration function. 

The effect was immediate. Max practically shrieked, and bucked violently against both of Chloe's hands. 

“ _FUCK_!” She screamed. “Chloe! That's…”

Chloe grinned to herself. “Too much? Want me to stop?”

Max vehemently shook her head. “Fuck no! You better keep going, and if you don't I'm gonna throw you out the airlock!”

“Is threatening me really a good decision right now?”

“Chloe I swear-” 

Chloe leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss in between Max's shoulder blades. “Relax, Starfield. I'm not that cruel.” To prove her point, she began thrusting again, and moved her vibrating finger in delicate little circles around Max's clit. “See?” She finished. 

Max was too busy letting Chloe's ministrations overwhelm her to bother replying. She collapsed forwards, her cheek hitting the mattress with a muffled thwump. If Chloe had been gently leading her to the edge before, now it was a full-on sprint. She shuddered, feeling her orgasm building up from deep within her core. 

“Chloe!” She ecstatically cried. “I'm g-gonna… oh _fuck_ you're gonna make me…”

“Call me Captain.” Chloe ordered, doubling the pace of her thrusts. 

Max whimpered. Verbalising words suddenly seemed like the most difficult thing in existence. 

“Call me Captain and I'll let you come.” Chloe insisted. 

“ _Please_!” Max begged. 

“I mean it.” Chloe growled. 

“C-Captain.” Max choked out. “Please let me come…”

Instead of responding with words, Chloe pinched Max's clit between thumb and vibrating finger, and with her other hand, fucked the ex-Jedi as hard as she dared. 

After that, it took mere seconds for Max to come, and come violently. She cried out, filling the room with her screams as an explosive gush of fluid soaked Chloe's hands. 

Chloe grinned triumphantly, feeling the hot liquid trickling down her arms, even as Max's legs trembled so violently she threatened to collapse. But when she didn't, Chloe kept going, determined to give Max the best orgasm of her life. In the act of trying to prolong Max's orgasm, Chloe was delighted when she inadvertently drew a second, but slightly less gushy, release from her lover. 

Max could take no more. Her legs finally gave out, and she collapsed face-forward onto the bed, gasping for air. 

Chloe revelled in the sight. How could she not? Max was a gasping, sticky, sweat-covered puddle of pleasure. 

 _Still got it_. Chloe thought to herself. 

“Chloe…” Max managed to say a minute or so later, even though she was still having to take giant, gasping breaths, “What was that?”

“Just a little modification I made the other day.” Chloe nonchalantly said. “I thought it'd make a nice surprise.”

Max let out an exhausted but undeniably pleased giggle. “You thought right.” She managed to say. 

She rolled over onto her back, and propped herself up on her elbows, unintentionally giving Chloe a fantastic view of her sweat-slicked abs. 

“ _Hnnng_.” Chloe internally, and as it turned out, also externally said. 

“A little pent up there?” Max teased. 

Chloe raised an incredulous eyebrow. “Ya think? You could drown a youngling in my panties right now.”

“Chloe!”

“What? It's true!” Chloe gesticulated. 

Max rolled her eyes. “Well, you did just do some unspeakably hot things to me, and I'd be the worst girlfriend in the Galaxy if I just let you sit there.” She patted the bed beside her. “How about I return the-”

Chloe's pants were off even before Max could get to the end of her sentence. 

“-Favour.” Max finished, looking both impressed and bemused at the speed at which Chloe was undressing. 

In thirty seconds flat, Chloe was nude; her clothes haphazardly flung across the room in every conceivable direction. Then, she scooted up the bed, laid down on her back, opened her legs and looked at Max like a Loth-cat awaiting a meal. 

“You gonna fuck me or what?” Chloe said after a few seconds, when Max didn't immediately dive into her crotch. 

Max snorted. “Patience, young padawan.” 

“Dude.”

“Gimme a second.” Max rolled her neck and stretched out her jaw, preparing for what was sure to be a vigorous workout. She moved to crawl up between Chloe's legs, but before she could reach her destination, the pilot stopped her. 

“Hang on, one more thing.” Chloe said. She gripped her mechanical arm, released a mechanism at the base, twisted, and removed the entire thing from the plate covering her stump. Then, she dumped it in front of Max, who looked up at her questioningly. 

Chloe nodded at the arm. “Thought you'd want a hand.”

 

* * *

 

“I am a fucking genius.” Chloe smugly announced. “Also a genius at fucking.” She added. 

“I thought a genius was meant to be humble.” Max said, not without an air of sardonicism. 

Chloe shrugged. “Other geniuses aren't me.”

“ _Genii_.” Max corrected. 

“Nerd. Who even knows grammar these days?”

“Me.”

“Like I said.” Chloe winked at her. “Nerd.”

“Yeah well, this nerd just made you come _three_ times.” Max shot back. 

“Hey, I never said nerds weren't sexy.” Chloe protested. 

“Good.” Max snuggled further into Chloe's embrace. The two of them were still laid out on Chloe's - and now also Max's, she supposed - bed, basking in a particularly warm and fuzzy post-coital glow. The only mar on an otherwise perfect moment was the sizable wet patch they were both studiously avoiding. 

“Though like I said,” Chloe continued, yanking the conversation back to her favourite subject: herself, “I am a genius for putting that vibration function in.”

“It was pretty awesome.” Max conceded. “Where did you get the idea from?”

“I like sex toys.” Chloe shrugged. “If I'm gonna have a badass robo-arm, why wouldn't I put some tasty mods in it?”

“Fair point.” Max trailed a finger across Chloe's abdomen, lightly digging her nail in. Chloe hummed in appreciation, and squeezed Max a little closer. 

“So.” Chloe said, after a comfortable silence. “Thoughts?”

“About what?”

“This.” Chloe gestured to their still-very-naked, intertwined bodies. “Us. You know. As a thing.”

Max looked up at her, a quizzical expression adorning her delicate features. “What's brought this on?”

Chloe shrugged again. “Just. It's been a couple of weeks. And I know that's like, a tiny drop in the grand scheme of things, but it's still two weeks after walking away from literally everything you've ever known. And I care about you, obviously, so I'm just checking in and stuff. So yeah, that's why.” She finished, somewhat lamely. 

Max contemplated for a few moments, her face travelling through a range of expressions. “I think I’m OK?” She eventually, and somewhat hesitantly, said. “I might need more time to fully adjust, but, everything is pretty good right now.” A cloud momentarily passed over her face. “Although, while I don’t doubt leaving the Order was the best thing for me, I do have the occasional thought of ‘what now? Where do I go? Where do _we_ go? What’s my purpose now?’ It’s … a little weird, and I don’t think I’ve figured it out yet.”

Chloe pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “That sounds pretty normal to me. You just uprooted your entire life and shit, it’s bound to be weird at first. My advice? Ignore everything for now and live in the moment. You’ve got your freedom, you’ve got me, and the entire Galaxy at our fingertips. Let’s just enjoy it for a while.”

Max closed her eyes and smiled, resting her head on Chloe’s breast. “You always know just what to say.” She murmured contentedly. 

“Thanks.” Chloe said. “Though, uh, there might be a small problem with that whole ‘going anywhere we want’ thing.”

“Oh?”

The pilot grimaced. “Yeah, we’re gonna need a new ship AI. Your astromech buddy had to wipe it, remember?”

Max nodded. “He said something about the old one being stubborn or something?”

“Something like that. Either way, the AI usually handles the navigation calculations, so if we want to actually go anywhere, we need a new one.”

“Wait,” Max said, confused, “How have we been getting anywhere the last two weeks?”

“I can remember a few coordinates.” Chloe explained. “Enough to get around the local cluster of systems. But anywhere further than that is gonna be a no-go until we install a new AI.”

“So where do we get one?”

Chloe made a face that Max was fairly sure was at least fifty percent sheepish. 

“I might have an idea about that.” She said.

 

* * *

 

Realspace lurched back into view with a familiar _whump_. Chloe’s mental coordinates had proved to be entirely accurate: there in the direct centre of the cockpit viewport was _Arcadia Station_ , bound in its eternal fall around a truly colossal gas giant; officially designated as _Arcadia 1-A,_ but colloquially known to the locals as Maelstrom, due to a permanent, massive storm system straddling the planet’s equator.

Max unconsciously took a deep breath in, nervousness coiling deep in her gut. 

“You sure this is the only place we can get a new AI?” She asked. 

“It's the closest, most non-janky station for twenty parsecs.” Chloe shrugged. “And there's a decent chance I can wrangle a discount. People know me here.” 

She glanced over at Max. “Wait,” She said, upon seeing the tension in Max's clenched jaw, “I know that look. You're nervous. Why?”

“Your mom.” Max said, staring straight forward at the station. 

Chloe's brow furrowed in a confused frown. “What about my Mom?”

Max closed her eyes and let a short sigh out through her nose. “I promised I would keep you safe.”

“Yeah, and? You did. I'm still alive.”

“Not quite in one piece, though.” Max nodded at Chloe's arm. 

Chloe looked down. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Max echoed. 

Chloe made a face, designed to suggest to Max that maybe Joyce Price wouldn't quite freak out as much as Max was worried she would. It didn't quite work. 

“It'll be fine.” Chloe said. “She's seen me come home with blue hair, tattoos, piercings. The works, basically.”

“This is a little different.” Max argued. 

Chloe thought for a moment, the muscles around her mouth twitching as she formulated a response. 

“Yeah, you're probably right.” She capitulated. “If she freaks, let me do the talking. Because as far as I'm concerned, you kept your promise. Sure, I lost an arm, but we saved the world, dude. I'm hella proud of that, and if I was given the choice to do it all again, I wouldn't hesitate. Not even for a second."

Max looked at her, her eyes betraying the amount of shining compassion, love, and admiration she felt for Chloe. “You really do have a talent for making me feel better." She said, with her face lighting up under a beatific smile. 

"You're damn right I do." A wink was thrown Max's way. "You ready?" 

"Yeah."

"Then let's land this bitch."

 

* * *

 

The engine hadn't even wound down into silence before Chloe bounded down the landing ramp, with Max following swiftly behind. 

"Alright." The pilot said as her foot slapped down onto the floor of the station hangar. "Where first: my Mom's or go scope out a deal on a new ship A.I?"

"Your mom's." Max answered, after a moment's contemplation. "If she's gonna freak, I'd rather get it over with."

Chloe slung an arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "It'll be fine, dude, trust me."

They walked in silence, arriving at the temporary accommodation Joyce was still situated in a few minutes later. 

"Maybe ease her into the whole arm thing." Max advised as they approached the door. "A little bit of subtlety might go a long way."

"Subtlety. Got it." Chloe said confidently, although she hid her mechanical arm behind her back. She waved her other hand across the entry scanner, and a soft chime could be heard from within. 

Only a few seconds later - although Max could have sworn it was several centuries - the door slid open, revealing Joyce, who was already in the middle of a sentence. 

"-Better be the housing people, I'm sick of this total dump of a - _Chloe_!" She exclaimed, her daughter's sudden appearance banishing whatever complaint she had about her current housing to the netherworld of forgotten thoughts. 

"Hi Mom." Chloe smiled at her. 

Joyce immediately - and almost aggressively - pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank the stars you're okay!" She practically gasped. "I heard about what happened on Coruscant, it's been all over the Holonet! And then you didn't contact me and I didn't know how to find you, and I was so worried you were-" 

"Mom." Chloe interrupted Joyce's word torrent. "I'm alive. You don't have to worry, I'm fine." She paused. "Well, mostly."

Joyce drew back, instantly concerned. "Mostly?" 

"There may have been a small thing." Chloe said, and brought her arm out from behind her back. 

Upon seeing the mechanical appendage, Joyce's eyes boggled, and her mouth formed a perfect small "O". Then, her eyes slid upwards, and her legs collapsed under her. She would have hit the floor, had Max not hurriedly caught her with the Force. 

The ex-Jedi raised a delicate eyebrow at Chloe. "Subtle." She said, sarcastically. 

After hauling - well, levitating - Joyce's prone form onto a couch, it took the two of them a couple of minutes to bring her round. 

"Mom?" Chloe tentatively said when Joyce's eyes flickered open. "You okay?" 

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was." Joyce groaned. 

"I, uh, I'm afraid so." Chloe said, sounding sheepish. "Hi." She waved, using her mechno hand. 

Joyce stared at it for a moment, her face blank; devoid of all emotion. Then, she rounded on Max. 

"You." She said, her voice low, but filled with anger. "How could you let this happen? You promised you would keep her safe! And now you bring her back missing a limb. I should've known you were lying, you little piece of-" 

" _ **MOM**_." Chloe interrupted angrily. There was a hard edge to her voice Max hadn't heard before. It was possessive, defensive and indignant all at once. "It wasn't her fault. Not one bit. And if you keep talking like that, I swear I'll leave _right this second_. Now shut up and let me talk, okay?" 

Joyce sat back against the back of the couch, stunned into silence. 

"Thank you." Chloe said. "Max saved my life." She began to explain. "There was a… dangerous person - a total lunatic if I'm being honest - who would've killed thousands of people. But he didn't. Because of Max, and because of me. We literally saved the world, together." She took Max's hand, and gave it a soft squeeze. “And yeah, I lost an arm. But I don't care about it, and neither should you. Because if it wasn't for Max, I'd be dead, and I'd much rather have lost an arm to save thousands of people from suffering - and be with the woman I love -" She gave Max a warm, loving glance, “Than be intact, but a smoldering corpse somewhere on Coruscant." 

After Chloe's speech, Joyce was silent for a long minute. 

Max watched intently, anxious to see what her response would be. 

Eventually, Joyce sighed, and bowed her head for a moment. “I'm sorry." She said to Max. "It was just - just such a shock. I never thought-" 

"It's okay." Max gently, but firmly, cut her off. "I think I would've reacted the same way if I was in your place."

"Is it true? What my daughter said?" 

Max nodded. "Yes. If it wasn't for her, the Jedi Order would have been wiped out, and thousands more innocents would also have died. Your daughter is a hero, Joyce. No doubt about it."

"In that case, I'm very proud to have a daughter willing to sacrifice so much for other people." Joyce said, unable to keep herself from tearing up. 

Chloe moved up next to Joyce on the couch and drew her into a side hug. "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too." Joyce said, tears now streaming down her face. She buried her head in Chloe's shoulder, openly letting out what must have been weeks of stress and worry. 

Max looked away, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. 

After almost ten minutes of sobbing from Joyce and quiet platitudes from Chloe, during which Max felt intensely awkward, silence finally fell. 

"I think I'm okay now." Joyce shakily said, snuffling a little. 

"You sure?" Chloe said, still looking worried. 

"Yes, I'm sure." Joyce cleared her throat, and adjusted her rumpled clothing, clearly indicating any further conversation should be about different subject matters. 

"So." Joyce began. "You two are…?" 

"Together, yeah." Chloe confirmed. 

"Well." Joyce chuckled softly. "I must admit I never expected my only daughter to bring home a Jedi for a girlfriend."

"If it helps, I'm actually not a Jedi anymore." Max offered. 

Joyce's jaw dropped again. " _What_?" She incredulously blurted out.  

"I left the Order." Max said, and launched into a brief explanation of the Jedi Code and its policies on love and relationships, and how she had initially been expelled for breaking that Code. "In the end, I could've gone back. But that wasn't who I was anymore. I've grown beyond the Order, and finding love was part of that growth. So I chose Chloe. I chose love." 

When she finished speaking, Joyce was silent again. "That was very brave, walking away from your entire life like that." She said. "It takes a mature person to start afresh, and if your new life is with Chloe, then I'm happy for the both of you, and you have my blessing."

"Mom…" This time it was Chloe's turn to tear up. 

"Now," Joyce continued, before things could become too emotional again, "You two are staying for dinner, yes?" 

"Oh, well, we were just-" 

"We don't want to impose-" 

Joyce held up a hand, silencing the two young women. "Nonsense. You two are staying. I insist. In fact, you're welcome to stay the night, too. I'm sure whatever it is you have to do can wait until tomorrow."

Chloe looked at Max and shrugged. "Some home cooking would be nice." She reasoned. "I mean, neither of us can cook for shit."

"Language!"

"Sorry Mom."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, ensconced under a warm blanket and wrapped up in Chloe's comforting embrace, Max hummed contentedly. 

"That was a nice evening." She said into Chloe's chest. 

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "Though I can't believe you made the dessert float." She paused. "And I can't believe my Mom thought it was _entertaining_."

"She also took a bite out of it while it was hovering in front of her face." Max pointed out. 

"Not gonna lie, that was weird." Chloe said. "In fact, the whole dinner was."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, but. Good weird, y'know? Like, weird that I'm having to get used to you and my Mom getting on and stuff." She paused. "Like, she's been less than impressed with previous girls I've brought home. Probably because I was sneaking them in during the middle of the night." Chloe admitted. 

"Sounds like you." Max said, then, "What did she think of Rachel?" 

A pained look briefly flashed across Chloe's face. "They never met. It was when I was convinced all I needed was Rachel and our freedom. I didn't see the point in coming back with her. My Mom hadn't liked anyone else I I'd dated, so what was the point, y'know?" Chloe swallowed. "I kinda regret it, if I'm honest."

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. "Fuck, I miss her."

Max shifted their positions. She scooted up the bed, so Chloe's head was at chest level, and wrapped her arms around the pilot. Then, she pushed Chloe's head into her breasts. 

"What are you doing?" Came Chloe's muffled voice. 

"Comforting you."

"With your tits?" 

"Yes."

"Awesome."

Soon enough, Chloe drifted off into fitful sleep, and began snoring into Max's chest. The sensation was unusual - a mix between vibration and tickling would be - but Max welcomed it anyway. 

She thought about Rachel, about how she had been the light of Chloe's life before Max had come along. She thought of her death, and how Chloe had had to leave her body on the Maw Installation. Max decided Rachel deserved better. An idea formed, simple but clear. Max smiled to herself. She'd tell Chloe about it later, but not just yet. 

 

* * *

 

Morning - or what passed for morning on an eternally orbiting space station - came all too soon, in Max's opinion. She awoke to find she was alone, with Chloe nowhere in sight. She was surprised to find it didn't bother her, despite the fact that Chloe was clearly errant somewhere. In fact, the peace and quiet was actually fairly nice, especially as they had practically been joined at the hip for the last few weeks. 

The mystery of Chloe's whereabouts, however, was swiftly solved by twin peals of laughter and some excited chattering emanating from the small kitchen. Max rolled out of bed, stopped for a moment to put on pants, then went to investigate the source of the chattering. 

She entered the kitchen to find Joyce wiping tears of laughter from her eyes using a corner of her apron, and Chloe leaking back on a countertop, sporting a smug grin that indicated to Max she had just finished telling what had evidently been a hilarious anecdote. 

"Max!" Chloe exclaimed, and bounced over to the brunette, where she laid an enthusiastic kiss upon Max's cheek. 

"You're chipper this morning." Max said, and returned the kiss. 

"Yup." Chloe said brightly. "Woke up feeling good, so I got an early start. I've already picked up the new A.I module."

"You? Early start?" Max said, genuinely surprised. "Joyce, someone obviously replaced Chloe with a remarkably realistic droid."

"It's an improvement if you ask me." Joyce said with a wry smile. 

"Mom!" Chloe whined. 

"Just teasing you, sweetie."

Chloe grumbled, but only for a moment. 

"Now, Max," Joyce turned to the ex-Jedi, "How about some breakfast?" 

Max smiled warmly. "I'd love some. Your cooking is amazing."

"Well sit yourself down. I won't be a minute." Joyce said, and busied herself with putting a plate of food together. True to her word, less than one minute later, Max was chowing down on possibly the best breakfast she'd ever had. 

"This is so good." She said through a mouthful of food. "Like, seriously, the best thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Chloe quirked her eyebrows at her, but said nothing. Max ignored her. 

"There's plenty more where that came from." Joyce said. "Hopefully for a while, too."

At that, Max tilted her head quizzically. 

"Well, someone has to make an honest woman out of my daughter." Joyce explained. "When can I expect a wedding invitation?" 

Max choked on her breakfast, mid swallow. She began hacking and spluttering, trying to dislodge the food caught in her throat. 

"MOM!" Chloe exclaimed in horror, while springing to the assistance of her distressed girlfriend. Fortunately, a couple of hard slaps to the back was enough to save Max from an embarrassing, food-related death.

"Well, that'll teach me to try making a joke." Joyce said, wringing her hands apologetically. "Are you alright, Max?" 

Max nodded. "I think so." She said weakly. 

"Oh good. Accidentally killing someone with breakfast of all things wasn't exactly on my to-do list." Joyce said, attempting to make light of the incident. 

Max looked at her, then at Chloe, then back to Joyce. "I can see where your daughter got her sense of humour." She quipped. "In fact, Chloe said something similar when I choked on some blue milk when we were, uh, getting reacquainted." 

"Not my fault you obviously need an adult to supervise you with eating and drinking like a normal person." Chloe teased her. 

Max glared. 

"Want me to put your blue milk in a sippy cup for you next time?" Chloe continued, looking extremely pleased with herself. 

"Oh you are so gonna pay for that later." Max promised. 

"Already looking forward to it." Said the living personification of a smirk, that right now remarkably resembled Chloe. 

"Chloe, stop flirting and let the poor girl finish her breakfast." Joyce lightly admonished her daughter. 

"Yes, _Mom_." Chloe said, but surreptitiously threw a wink Max's way. 

Max smiled, and spooned the last few mouthfuls away, not without a hint of regret. Joyce's cooking really was something to behold. 

"Awesome." Chloe said the second the last little bit of food disappeared into Max's mouth. "C'mon, let's go get this A.I installed."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. C'mon, dude."

Before either Max or Joyce could react, Chloe had already barrelled out of the door. 

"I guess we'll be back?" Max said to Joyce, a little bemused. 

"I'm sure you will." Joyce said. She crossed her arms and let a small grin creep across her lips. "You better go catch up. She's hard to contain when she's this excited."

"Don't I know it." Max agreed. She thanked Joyce again, then hurried out of the dwelling, hot on Chloe's tail. 

She barely caught up with the pilot before they got to the _Amber Star_. 

"What's the rush?" Max said, a little out of breath. 

"Just wanna get this thing done." Chloe said. 

"That can't be the only reason." Max said. "I know you."

Chloe stopped just shy of the boarding ramp. She rested a hand on the hull, akin to a loving parent laying a comforting hand on a sleeping infant. 

"Okay. Truth be told. I'm hella excited. Wanna know why?" 

Max cocked her head quizzically. 

"Freedom, dude. True freedom. Like, I know we've been enjoying ourselves the last couple of weeks, but, with this? We can go any _where_. Do any _thing_. Be whoever we want. There's literally nothing stopping us. It'll be like the good old days!" 

Max hesitated for a split second, as she reminded herself of the idea she'd had last night. She was sure Chloe would be in favour of it, but decided to keep it to herself for a little longer, lest it dampen Chloe's good spirits. 

"Like with Rachel?" Max asked. 

"Yeah but, with you." Chloe leaned down and pecked her on the forehead. "And right now, that's everything I could want in the entire universe." 

"Well, when you put it like that." Max said. 

Chloe activated the boarding ramp, flashed Max a quick, dazzling grin, and disappeared into the freighter. 

Max followed, her mood naturally lifted by Chloe's infectious, buoyant energy. 

 

* * *

 

"Alright, give it another try!" Chloe yelled from under the _Amber Star's_ floor panels, where she was buried under a mess of wiring and circuitry. 

The A.I module was, unfortunately, being a pain to install. The salesperson - an aqualish who had been a little _too_ friendly in Chloe's opinion - had sold it to her with a guarantee that it was compatible with "99% of ships, or I'm a womp rat." Which was _technically_ true. The module - a BR-00-K3 series A.I - was indeed designed to have generic compatibility with the vast majority of starships. The problem was, Chloe had extensively modified the _Amber Star_ , and thus it no longer counted in said vast majority. 

And so, that had inevitably led to Chloe resorting to implementing a _very_ ugly patch job to try and get the BR-00-K3 module to link to the ship. 

Max had mostly just sat in the cockpit and pressed whatever buttons Chloe had told her to press. 

"Okay!" She yelled back, and flicked the same switches she'd flicked what must have been a dozen times already. 

Somewhere within the machinery, something went _thunk_ , and an activation sound swiftly followed. Max peered at the display, searching for signs of life. To her surprise, aurabesh glyphs appeared, which was much better progress than they had made so far, but unfortunately it was just a random stream of gibberish. 

"Chloe?" She called back. 

"Yeah?" 

"It's on, but it's doing something weird."

"Define 'weird'". 

Max shrugged, even though Chloe couldn't see her. "I don't know, there's aurabesh but it's just nonsense."

"What do you mean, nonsense?" Came the reply after a moment. 

Max rolled her eyes. "Just get up here and lend me a hand."

"Chloe?" Max called when there was no reply after a few seconds. 

Something flew past her face - making her jump - and landed on the floor with a loud _clunk_. It was Chloe's hand. She had even given it a thumbs up. 

"Really? Again?" Max said as Chloe entered the cockpit, sporting another of her famous shit-eating grins. 

"You said you needed a hand." She said. The grin never wavered. 

"Just get over here and help me figure this out."

"As you wish, O wise Force master."

Chloe strode over to the console, paused to reattach her hand along the way, looked at the nonsense glyphs for a few seconds, then gave the screen a good punch. Instantly, the glyphs rearranged themselves into legible words. 

"There we go." Chloe said. "Good old percussive maintenance."

Max looked incredulous. "Wait, it's actually working now?" 

"Yup." Chloe took another look at the screen. "Well, mostly."

Max cocked an eyebrow. "Mostly?"

"It says ' _I am functioning at sufficient capacity for navigational purposes, however, if user communication is required while navigational data is being processed, there is a possibility my processors will reach the end of a sentence and pick the wrong bantha._ '" Chloe looked at Max. “Ehh, good enough."

"You sure about that? It's not gonna take us through a black hole or anything?" 

Chloe shrugged. "Probably not."

Max said nothing. She didn't need to, her facial expression was enough to communicate the clear doubt she was having with Chloe's reply. 

"It'll be fine, trust me." Chloe said in response. 

Max continued saying nothing. 

"Okay, fine, I'll see if I can fix it. Later, though. I wanna go say goodbye to my Mom first."

Max nodded. "Good idea."

"Although…" Chloe tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Where's your droid buddy? It's probably worth a shot getting him to take a look at it."

"He's probably in the cargo hold." Max answered. "He likes it there."

"Fuckin' weird-ass droid." Chloe mumbled as Max went off in search of the eccentric astromech. 

It didn't take long for Max to reappear with her droid companion in tow. He was already whistling, sounding very much like he was complaining about something. Upon seeing Chloe, his whistling intensified, accompanied by several trills and short, squat beeps. 

"Shut it." Chloe ordered. 

W4-R3N complied, but not without one final beep. It sounded rude. 

"We need you to take a look at the new A.I module and fix whatever's wrong with it." Chloe explained. "It's a BR-00-K3 model, brand new. Try not to erase this one, yeah?" 

W4-R3N made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "No promises". 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "If you fuck up, I'll tear out your central processing unit myself and make you into the A.I module."

"Chloe, play nice." 

Chloe fell silent, but used two fingers to point to her eyes, then at W4-R3N, the implication being abundantly clear. 

Max inwardly sighed. Would the two of them ever stop bickering? _Probably not_ , she mused. 

"C'mon," She said as a distraction, "You said we should go say goodbye to your mom."

"Right, I did." Chloe tore her eyes away from W4-R3N. She took Max's hand, and the two of them left the cockpit. 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Mwah_!" Joyce laid an exaggerated kiss on Chloe's cheek, and hugged her daughter deeply. 

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Chloe squirmed in Joyce's embrace. "I swear, we're not gonna be gone that long."

"Still," Joyce ruffled Chloe's hair, earning another protest, "I'm not letting you go without a proper hug. And promise me you'll visit, okay?" 

"Yes, Mom."

Joyce fixed her with a look. "I mean it, young lady. Showing up twice out of the blue - in six years - is nice, but it isn't exactly a regular, functional relationship."

"She's got a point." Max noted. 

"I'll come back as often as I can, promise." Chloe said. She returned the hug, before stepping back and taking up her usual space af Max's side. 

"And I'll make sure she keeps it." Max took her hand, and gave Chloe a friendly elbow nudge. 

"Thank you, Max." Joyce smiled. "Safe travels."

Max bowed, her Jedi etiquette automatically kicking in. "May the Force be with you."

"Bye, Mom." Chloe waved, and offered a quick smile. "I love you."

Then, the two of them turned, and began to make their back towards the hangar bay. Max didn't have to look back or even use the Force to know Joyce was watching their every step, until they turned a corner, and disappeared out of view. 

It wasn't until they were only a few feet from the ship that Chloe spoke. 

"That was good." She simply said. 

Max squeezed her hand. She didn't need to say anything more. 

They boarded the _Amber Star_ , and entered the cockpit. W4-R3N was tootling happily, evidently pleased with himself. 

"Hey buddy. Did you fix it?" Max said. 

W4-R3N beeped something that sounded exceedingly affirmative, and rocked back and forth on his treads. 

"He says yes." Chloe translated. "Apparently he's actually getting on with the BR-00-K3 module." She looked at Max. "Weird. He's hated every other A.I or droid or whatever. I guess wonders never cease."

"True." Max smiled. "Let's go."

"Yessir!" Chloe leapt into the pilot's chair, and began the takeoff priming sequence. 

Max slid into the co-pilot's seat, and a moment later, the _Amber Star_ lifted gracefully into the air. With the practiced ease of thousands of takeoffs, Chloe engaged the thrusters, hover-taxiing smoothly out of the hangar and into the vast expanse of space. The second they were clear of the station, she slammed the sublight engines into full thrust. The _Amber Star_ leapt forward, practically throwing itself into the embrace of the deep black void. 

"So, where to now?" Max asked. 

"Well," Chloe thought, "There's a moon of Iri'then where it literally rains alcohol. Apparently it tastes exactly like a Cantonican Fireball."

"I have no idea what that's supposed to taste like, but it sounds good." 

Chloe laughed. "Dude, I forgot you're sheltered as fuck. Come on, let's go lie under the stars and let the rain get us drunk as all hell." She punched a few buttons on the navicomp, made a pleased noise when the hyperspace route was calculated almost instantly, and engaged the lightspeed throttle. The _Amber Star_ leapt into hyperspace, vanishing in the blink of an eye. 

 

**Epilogue**

 

Chloe awoke sharply, with the insistent need to relieve herself rudely assaulting her bladder. She yawned, grumbled quietly to herself, and rolled out of bed, taking care not to disturb a still-slumbering Max. 

She stumbled to the 'fresher, her mind still foggy and unfocused, both from the lingering effects of sleep and the not-unimpressive amount of alcohol-laced rain her and Max had consumed. 

Relieving herself dispelled a little of that fog, but what really brought her mind back to full consciousness were the suspicious mechanical noises emanating from the cockpit. 

Curious, and somewhat concerned, Chloe made her way to the cockpit, taking care not to make any noise, in case something was legitimately wrong. What she found, however, stopped her dead in her tracks. 

A scream yanked Max back into the land of the conscious. She rocketed out of bed, her lightsaber flying into her hand without even a single conscious thought. 

"Chloe?!" She shouted, heading with literal unnatural speed towards the cockpit. After less than five seconds, she rounded the corner, to find Chloe silhouetted in the cockpit entryway, standing utterly stock-still. 

"Chloe?" She said again, moving quickly up behind her partner. "What's going - what in the fuck is that?" She pointed into the cockpit. 

There in the corner, with one of his datajack leads vibrating liberally in a receiving port, was W4-R3N. His dome was rotating wildly, and amidst the rather ecstatic astromech noises he was making, he was also rocking back and forth on his treads again. Suggestively so. 

"Max." Chloe said, her voice dangerously low. "I think I know what he's doing."

"What?" 

Chloe turned around, and her face said she vehemently wished she could unsee what she had seen, but could not do so, however much she tried. 

"The BR-00-K3 module, Max. He's getting on with it a _little too well._ "

"Chloe, I don't-" 

"HE'S BANGING MY SHIP, MAX."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to do that smut scene with the vibrating arm for ages. Hopefully it was worth the wait for you guys as well. 
> 
> The second one-shot will hopefully be out sooner (it's to do with that idea Max had), and maybe a little shorter as well (fun fact, this one-shot is actually longer than that uber long final chapter in the main fic). And yeah, it gon' be dramatic as hell after the relatively low key stuff of this story.
> 
> As ever, leave a comment if you have any feedback, and MTFBHWY.


End file.
